Gudmundr
Gudmundr is a character that appears in For Honor's single-player campaign and the final boss of the Knight Story. Overview Gudmundr was the Viking Jarl who was in charge of Svengård during the Blackstone Legion's assault. He tried to stop The Warden from repairing the battering ram but failed and the collapsing gate ended their battle. The two faced each other again but some Viking soldiers ordered Gudmundr to retreat. The Warden dispatched the soldiers and chased the Jarl to the central hall. Devastated by the destruction of the food supplies and knowing what this would mean for his people, he did not even initially react to the Warden's arrival. They faced off once more and the Warden defeated him. He died cursing the Warden and the Blackstone Legion for what they did. Along with his sword and shield, Gudmundr has a number of wolves that he has tamed that he sometimes calls to his aid. His reputation of using wolves has earned him the name "The Jarl of Wolves." These wolves were completely loyal to Gudmundr and obeyed his commands. Personality Gudmundr was considered a legend among his people, having led them to many victories. The only thing that rivaled his passion for battle was his devotion to his Viking brothers and sisters. Boss Battle Tips & Tricks You will fight against Gudmundr in three phases. First Phase Gudmundr is just another Warlord with an exaggerated health pool and some new moves (which are rather easy to counter and avoid, as they are rather slow and sluggish). From time to time, if you fail to block his attack, he will bash you with his shield and then jump to execute a top heavy attack next. You can either dodge then attack then guardbreak him, or go for shoulder bash, or you can parry his attack then go for top heavy attack, or using Crushing Counterstrike (press top light attack when his attack is about to connect). The confine space might make dodging a bit difficult, but Gudmundr is manageable. Second Phase This time, he will sic his wolves to attack you. Keep your guard to the side when the alert flashes to push the attacking wolf away, then change target lock and kill it. Then attack Gudmundr using all the tricks you have learned so far: guardbreak, side dodge then attack, parry then top heavy attack, keep your health high, and you will be able to fight him normally. This phase might be very challenging in Realistic difficulty if you are not familiar with external block. You could try to react to the charging wolves, blocking in their direction when you see them approach. However, an easier tactic is to put one side to the wall and keep your block on the other. Third Phase Gudmundr gains new attacks (namely Bear Hug), but the attack is rather slow and you can dodge or counter easily. There are no wolves at his side right now, so you can focus on him alone. Repeat the same trick. If he attacks, either dodge then attack, parry then heavy attack or guardbreak him and go on full offense. Beware of his Bear Hug, as if you can avoid it it gives you a great chance to attack him while he is vulnerable. Keep on, and Gudmundr will go down in no time. Trivia *Gudmundr makes his return in the Apollyon’s Legacy event as a boss. **He could also appear as one of the enemies in Arcade Mode. Category:NPC Category:Viking Category:Bosses Category:Warlord Category:Deceased